Duell auf der Oppressor
(Quest vom Jedi-Ritter: „Uphrades“ auf der Daybreaker) |Gleichzeitige= |Nächste= |Konflikt=Kalter Krieg (Quest vom Jedi-Ritter: „Das Schicksal der Jedi“ auf der Oppressor) *Darth Angrals Rachefeldzug |Datum=3640 VSY |Ort=An Bord der Oppressor |Ergebnis=*Tod Angrals *Rettung Tythons vor der endgültigen Zerstörung *Zurückdrängen des Imperators aus Kira Carsens Verstand |Kontrahent1=*Galaktische Republik *Alter Jedi-Orden |Kontrahent2=Darth Angrals Truppen |Kontrahent3=Vitiate |Kommandeure1=Held von Tython |Kommandeure2=† Darth Angral |Kommandeure3=Vitiate |Truppen1=*Zwei Jedi-Ritter **Held von Tython **Kira Carsen *Ein Astromechdroide **T7-O1 |Truppen2=*Ein Sith-Lord **† Darth Angral *Imperiale Soldaten *Kampfdroiden *Mark-V-Superwachen |Truppen3=*Vitiate *Kira Carsen (manipuliert) |Verluste1=Keine |Verluste2=Alle |Verluste3=Macht über Kira Carsen }} Das Duell auf der ''Oppressor'' zwischen einem Jedi-Ritter und Darth Angral fand während des Kalten Krieges statt. Nachdem der Jedi-Ritter die Daybreaker gerettet hatte, folgte er mit der Padawan Kira Carsen der Spur der Oppressor nach Tython. Da sie kurz davor war, mit der Verwüster-Superwaffe den Planeten zu zerstören, infiltrierten die Jedi das Schlachtschiff. Während T7-O1 die Sicherheitsprotokolle blockierte, überluden die Jedi die Aufladerelais und es kam zum furiosen Duell zwischen den Jedi und Angral. Als sie ihn besiegt hatte, ergriff der Sith-Imperator Besitz von Kiras Verstand, um den Jedi zu vernichten. Carsen kämpfte jedoch erfolgreich gegen ihn an und befreite sich von seiner Kontrolle. Schließlich flüchteten sie vom Schiff, dass sich selbst zerstörte, und hatten Tython gerettet. Vorgeschichte Als Lord Tarnis, Darth Angrals Sohn und Schüler geheime Superwaffen-Pläne der Galaktischen Republik stahl, musste ihn ein junger Jedi-Ritter im Duell töten. Angral tobte vor Wut und schwor Rache. Er verbreitete mit seinen Truppen einen derartigen Rache-Zug durch die Galaxis, sodass sogar das Sith-Imperium sich von ihm distanzierte. Der Jedi-Ritter wurde beauftragt ihn, aufzuhalten und verfolgte Angrals Schiff, die Oppressor. Als sein Meister Orgus Din sein Leben im Kampf gegen Angral lassen musste, hatte er kurz zuvor einen Peilsender an dessen Schiff befestigt, der das Jedi-Team zu dem Planeten Uphrades führte, der essentiell für Coruscants Nahrungsmittelversorgung war. Allerdings stellten sie entsetzt fest, dass Angral die Pläne für den Planetenfänger in eine Superwaffe, den Verwüster verwandelt hatte, die Uphrades völlig verwüstet und die Atmosphäre in Flammen gesetzt hatte. Nachdem sie die Besatzung eines medizinischen Schiffes in der Nähe gerettet hatten, empfingen sie einen Notruf von Satele Shan, die entsetzt berichtete, dass Angral einen Angriff auf Tython, der Heimatwelt der Jedi gestartet hatte und sie festsäßen. Der Jedi-Ritter brach sofort dorthin auf. Handlung Kampf gegen Angral [[Datei:Oppressor_Brücke.JPG|thumb|left|200px|Die Brücke der Oppressor, wo das Duell ausgetragen wurde]] Da die republikanische Flotte zu weit entfernt war und die auf Tython stationierten Jäger kaum etwas ausrichten könnten, sollte sich der Jedi-Ritter an Bord der Oppressor schleichen, die Superwaffe, deren Hauptschwäche die lange Aufladezeit war, behindern und so die Bedrohung abwenden. Sein Astromechdroide wolle währenddessen zurückbleiben und die Sicherheitsprotokolle der Oppressor blockieren. Der Jedi-Ritter kämpfte sich durch Superwachen, imperiale Soldaten und Droiden und zerstörte drei Relais, um die Waffe zu deaktivieren. Anschließend musste er an Sicherheitschef Souske vorbei, um die Brückentür entriegeln zu können. Nachdem er Souske erfolgreich besiegt hatte, konfrontierte er Angral auf der Brücke. Dieser hatte auf ihn gewartet und wollte sich seinen Sieg nicht nehmen lassen. Plötzlich gesellte sich Kira Carsen zu ihm. Da jene als Kind des Imperators geboren worden war, konnte dieser von ihr Besitz ergreifen und durch sie sprechen. Angral erkannte das und gehorchte dessen Befehl. Als der Imperator Kira wieder "losließ", fiel sie erschöpft und benommen zu Boden. Angral erklärte ihr selbstgefällig, dass sie das Werkzeug des Imperators sei und gemeinsam mit ihm kämpfen solle. Der Jedi-Ritter forderte sie dazu auf, dagegen anzukämpfen, was sie auch tat. Angral war der Meinung, dass sie nun sterben müssten und griff an. Er scheiterte jedoch an den vereinten Kräften des Retters und Kira und unterlag. Kampf gegen den Imperator thumb|right|200px|[[Angral kämpft]] Angral lag schließlich am Boden, lebte aber noch. Als er nach seinem Lichtschwert greifen wollte, bemerkte Kira es und deutete auf ihn. Der Jedi-Ritter ging zu Angral und drohte ihm mit seiner Waffe. Kira wurde währenddessen wieder vom Imperator erfasst und konfrontierte den Ritter, indem er Angrals Waffe mit der Macht zu sich holte und Macht-Blitze auf ihn schleuderte, die der Ritter jedoch abwehrte. Derweil erlag der gefallene Sith-Lord seinen Wunden. Der Imperator befand das als „enttäuschend“ und griff den Ritter an. Dieser konnte jedoch auch die besessene Kira besiegen und der Imperator versuchte erneut seine dunkle Energie durch sein „Kind“ zu kanalisieren, um den Ritter zu töten, selbst wenn Carsen bei dem Prozess sterben müsste. Kira nahm das jedoch nicht hin und kämpfte gegen den Imperator an. Schließlich hatte sie gewonnen und der Imperator verschwand aus ihrem Verstand. Ihr Meister war sehr stolz auf sie und die beiden flohen von der Oppressor, die sich selbst zerstörte. Folgen Als die beiden auf ihr Schiff zurückkehrten, nahm der Ritter Kontakt zu Satele Shan auf, die aufgrund der Explosion schon das Schlimmste befürchtet hatte. Sie war erfreut, von dem Ritter zu hören und bat ihn in die Gemächer des Rates auf Tython zu kommen. Die anwesenden Rats-Mitglieder bedankten sich bei den beiden und Kira wurde sogar zum Jedi-Ritter befördert. Doch obwohl die Gefahr durch Angral beseitigt war, meldete Var Suthra, dass ein erneuter Krieg ausgebrochen war und Satele wusste um die große Rolle, die der „Held von Tython“ in diesem spielen würde. Hinter den Kulissen *Das Duell taucht lediglich in der Mission mit dem treffenden Name „Das Schicksal der Jedi“ auf. Dennoch ist es dieses Ereignis, das der Spielklasse Jedi-Ritter in dem MMORPG The Old Republic einen Namen - „Held von Tython“ - gibt, mit dem der Spieler fortwährend bezeichnet wird. *Die Mission bildet den Höhepunkt und Abschluss des ersten von drei Handlungsbögen in der Jedi-Ritter-Story. *In der The Old Republic Encyclopedia wird das Duell auf Seite 92, die die Story des Jedi-Ritters behandelt, in dem Bereich „The Vengeance of Darth Angral“ kurz beschrieben. Das dazugehörige Bild zeigt einen Jedi-Ritter mit Kira Carsen vor Angral auf der Brücke des Schiffes stehen. Quellen * Einzelnachweise en:Battle of the Oppressor Kategorie:Lichtschwertduelle Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Kalter Krieg